


Better Angels

by chashkieh



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-14 09:24:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9173485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chashkieh/pseuds/chashkieh
Summary: Supergirl 1x20 other version. Written April 2016





	1. Chapter 1

"So, how do we smoke them out?"

"I don't think we have to."

The fight broke out, J'onn taking on Indigo, Supergirl, her uncle; a battle fit for the gods.

Supergirl used her inhuman speed to get close to Non and drew first blood from the barrage of punches she threw at him. There wasn't a need to hold back so she just grounded and pounded at will. However, Non is a soldier. His fighting skills were superior than hers in many ways, and with the yellow sun of Earth both recharging them, those blows she rendered were mostly harmless and useless.

He blocked her right hand, caught her wrist and threw her like a rag doll to the ground which caused it to tremble. Not even a second later, she was off the ground again.

Non held her by her cape and flew upwards. Slow to react, she found herself falling as she was thrown down by Non, full force.

Supergirl hit the ground again with Non slamming his body, burying her deeper to the ground upon impact.

"Say Hello to your parents for me, Kara Zor-El."

"Tell them yourself!"

She blasted him with heat vision, just enough to get back on her feet and threw a mini-lead cannister which he easily caught. At the same time, she hit the cannister with her laser eyes and it exploded at his face. Turned out, the cannister had a medium grade kryptonite hidden inside it.

Supergirl would want a fair fight any time of the day, except today - she had but a few minutes to stop Myriad's signals transmitted by Fort Rozz.

J'onn fared well with Indigo despite his initial injury, after making use of his abilities to its full potential now that he didn't have to protect anyone's mind than his own.

Indigo was split in half but before powering down, revealed that the only way to stop the signals was to get Fort Rozz out of Earth.

* * *

Supergirl made up her mind and said her goodbyes to her sister; made her promise things, told her she was grateful for everything.

Mustering all her strength, she lifted the vessel and flew it towards the sky at her fastest. She felt weak once she left the earth's atmosphere but made sure she pushed the ship as far away as she could.

She smiled as she saw Fort Rozz float away into orbit. She's done it. She saved everyone. She fulfilled her mission.

The last thing she saw was the sun.

* * *

Back at the DEO, Superman finally regained consciousness. He walked out of the medical bay, a little wobbly and saw agents staring at him.

"Superman, Supergirl needs your help."

Of course he would recognize Alex.

"Where is she?"

"She flew Fort Rozz out to space. Please, hurry."

"I'll take care of it."

Superman eyed Kara's pod and decided to take it with him.

* * *

Of course there's no air in space. But he doesn't need to breathe when he's there so basically, he just held his breath. He saw his cousin floating. He immediately pulled her to his side and loaded her into her ship.

He activated it and used its thrusters to push themselves back towards Earth.

* * *

The landing wasn't smooth either. However, just like when he first found her ship, he gently removed the cover and got her out.

Now that she's back on Earth, she should be able to recharge. He couldn't see any signs of life. Her heart wasn't beating. Kal-El feared the worst.

He took her anyway to the Fortress for Kelex to examine her brain waves.

"Alex?" Clark called Kara's adoptive sister.

"Clark."

"I got her."

"Is she alright?"

"I don't know for sure. I'll let you know if there are any changes."

"Can I see her?"

"Soon, Alex. Have you got a handle on things there?"

"Yes. Focus on helping her, please."

"Of course."

* * *

**TBC..**

**Reviews please!**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Supergirl

* * *

_"Have you got a handle on things there?" asked Clark._  
"Yes. Focus on helping her, please."  
  
Alex dropped the call and breathed a sigh of relief. She's currently situated in the basement where the holding cells are located.

"I told you she'd succeed." Alex looked at Non who's now in the custody of the DEO, eyes blinded from the kryptonite blast.

"She'll pay for what she did to me." His voice dripped with anger as he spouted another threat. "When I get out of here, I will kill you all."

"If." Alex retorted. "In a few days, you and your cohorts will be thrown into the phantom zone where you could do no harm. Enjoy your stay. It's gonna be hell for you in that prison."

Non's knuckles turned white as he clenched his hands tightly. He knew there's no coming back from the phantom zone.

* * *

After making sure that everything is in place in the Fortress of Solitude, Superman's second order of business is to drop by the DEO and update Alex. Per usual, once he landed, the agents stared at him intently, mesmerized by the mere sight of him. He just nodded to acknowledge their presence and went straight to Alex.

"Clark," she said his name softly. "How is she?"  
"She's stable for now. Kelex surmised that she's going to be out for a few more days, so I'm going to substitute for her until she's up and about."  
"Thank goodness. If her cells needed to regenerate, we have the equipment here…"  
"She's a lot safer in the Fortress, Alex. Besides, I also don't want to move her anywhere until she's conscious. Let me take care of her for once."

The elder Danvers nodded.

"So, what can I do to help?"

* * *

As promised, the unconscious Non and his soldiers (after being gassed with low grade kryptonite) were transported to the now vacant space in Nevada, where Fort Rozz used to be. Restrained by kryptonite cuffs, Superman landed in front of his 'uncle' and asked if he had any last words.

"I'll kill you all." He started. "Somehow, in some way, I will get out of the phantom zone. And when I do, I'll kill the last children of the House of El, and then...destroy this planet."

"To that I'll say, the best of luck to you." Kal-El mocked. "And, we'll be ready, just in case." His tone reassuring.

The last son of Krypton is a lot taller than Non. He stared him down before letting the phantom zone bracelets float from his hands. Clark hovered above them as the portal began to open. Non and his soldiers were sucked in mercilessly, and once trapped, the portal closed on its own, turned into a crystal shard and flew into space.

Through Jor-El's articial intelligence, Clark was able to devise his own version of the phantom zone bracelet to exile Non.

* * *

Kara blinked a couple of times before her vision finally adjusted. She groaned when she failed to get up.

"Kara, you're awake!" Clark exclaimed. "Take it easy, couz. Stay still. Don't force yourself to sit upright."

She pinched the bridge of her nose to try to dull the sudden headache.

"Where am I?"  
"In one of the rooms in the Fortress."  
"The Fortress has rooms?"  
"Yeah. Built them a few years ago."

Kara's brows knitted closely.

"How long was I out?" She squinted again.  
"A year." Clark responded flatly. "Or so."  
"A year?! Oh my god." She sighed in frustration.

Clark tried to contain himself from bursting out, but the minute he admitted that it was only a joke, his laugh resonated in the room. Oh, how he found her adorable.

"Why you little rascal!" Her hand flew to his forearm and smacked it as hard as she can.  
"Ouch!" He reacted and nursed his arm. "Who are you and what have you done to my sweet cousin?"  
"Oh please. That didn't hurt you one bit. Now come on, how long was I out, really? And how did I get here? I mean, how was I able to go back to Earth? You know if it weren't for this headache, I would've slapped you in the face as well."  
"You're so violent, Kara. Kidding aside," Clark brushed his hand on her head.

"You were out of commission for one whole week since I got you back to Earth. And yes, we can go to outerspace, well in this case, out of Earth, as long as we hold our breath. I bet you didn't do that."  
"I wasn't aware we could do that. You could've told me sooner!"  
"You never asked."  
"Okay. But… there's no thrust in space. How did you…?"  
"...carried your pod with me and used its thrusters to get us back. No one wants to float aimlessly in space, Kara."  
  
Kara sighed again.   
"I'm supposed to take care of you. But, regardless, I just want to thank you."  
"You're most welcome. We're family -- we're supposed to take care of each other." Clark smiled, then continued. "I think it's gonna take a few more hours for you to totally regain your strength. Relax, okay? Everything's fine now."  
"Okay."

* * *

Superman and Supergirl landed in the DEO office and everyone, once again stopped whatever they were doing and focused their attention to their saviors. As they were walking towards Alex, (who seemed to be preoccupied) an applause was heard. Once again, she was hailed as the savior of mankind.

Kara shook the hands of everyone and thanked them as well for their hardwork.

Alex wasted no time, ran to her sister and enveloped her in a tight embrace when she saw her walking and talking again like her usual self.

"I'm so glad to see you."  
"Me too. I want donuts. Like, right now."  
"I actually expected you to say that." Alex winked. "I have 'em on my desk."  
"Oooh!" Kara clapped her hands like a kid.

"Okay…?" Clark raised a brow when Alex and Kara just up and left him there. "I guess my job's done here. Must exit quietly." He turned his back and quickly flew out of the DEO.

* * *

Back at Kara's apartment, J'onn, Winn, Alex and Eliza were present. James had to go to Metropolis.

"I know it's late for a celebration but I just wanted to thank you all for everything that you've done for me." Kara raised her glass. "Cheers to us."

"Cheers!"

Suddenly, out of nowhere, something was on fire and was headed towards the city.

"What the hell is that?"

Supergirl and Martian Manhunter quickly left the apartment and flew towards the object. A kryptonian pod similar to Kara landed on the outskirts of National City after being led away from the unsuspecting crowd. J'onn cautioned her to be on the lookout, but she opened the pod anyway and found its inhabitant.

"Oh my God."

* * *

**Author's Note: The end! That's my take on Better Angels episode. For JamesxKara shippers out there, I apologize, but I think they don't have any chemistry at all. It's a good thing that at the start of season 2, Kara changed her mind :P I also removed the part where Alex drove the pod to save Supergirl because… well - How did she manage to get her sister back to Earth? Can the pod actually fit two people? things like that :D.**

**Thanks for the follows, faves and reviews. I appreciate it.**


End file.
